Serenity
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Serena has been gone for 8 years. When she returns she is different, going by Serenity. When she returns to Tokyo she gets a job as a journalist and her partners..are suprising.
1. Prologue-We found her

For this story Usagi goes by Serenity but I refer to her as Usagi.  
  
Usagi straightened her suite. She couldn't be nervous. She had been in Japan for 2 weeks now. (AN the information on everything comes a bit later.) She hadn't run into anybody except Naru but Usagi had made it a point to see her best friend. But right now she had a interview as a reporter for a newspaper. She was never exactly sure what caused her to peruse a career in journalism but 22 year old Usagi perused it with a passion.  
Usagi knocked on the door that she had been directed to. "Hello you must be Mrs. Vanvoy." Usagi nodded as she handed the man her resume.   
"So you took journalism for when?" The man asked.  
"I started taking a journalism class when I was 15 sir. In my first year of high school. And every year of high school and college." Usagi replied quietly.  
"That's an amazing record. But I am going to tell you know that you will be working with a partner and in some instances a team." The editor said.  
Usagi smiled sadly "I have worked in teams before that doesn't bother me that much."   
She was taken back 8 years, to when she had been the leader of the team. "Mrs. Vanvoy are you OK?" The editor asked.  
"Oh yes of course." Usagi replied quickly.  
"As I was saying your hired."   
"I'm, I'm hired?" Usagi asked.  
The editor smiled and nodded "You will be working with 2 other people. One person who will co-write with you and the other is a photographer. Here is the number of your new partner and he will make sure that you all meet. His name is Mamoru Shields."   
"Thank you." Usagi said. "When do I start."  
"Monday."   
Usagi turned and hurried to her apartment and dialed the number. "Hello Shields residence." A woman said.  
"Hello may I speak to Mr. Shields please?" Usagi asked. She wasn't going to say that name, she hadn't said that name in years. If you wanted to be exact, 8 years. Just like she hadn't used the name Usagi in 8 years.  
"May I please ask who is calling?" The woman asked.  
"Yes, Miss Vanvoy." Usagi replied.  
"Mamoru Shields." A man came on the phone.  
"Yes hello. I am Serenity Vanvoy I am your partner." Usagi said.  
"Oh yes old Brumby told me about you." Mamoru said.  
"I was wondering if we could meet the 3 of us?" Usagi asked.  
"Sure. What did you say your name was?"  
"Serenity Vanvoy." Usagi replied.   
"I used to know a Serenity." Mamoru said almost to himself. "A long time ago."  
"I used to know a Mamoru." Usagi said curtly she didn't want to think about the past "When and where should I meet you?"   
Mamoru named a time and place and Usagi hung up. She had 3 hours before she had to be ready. "I think that I will stop by the arcade and see Motoki." (AN I know how long could a person really work at an arcade but…)  
Usagi walked up to the counter and noticed that they had added a full menu "What can I get for you?" Motoki asked. Usagi smiled he didn't recognize her, this could be fun.  
"Hi. I would like a cheeseburger, chocolate brownie hot fudge sundae, a rootbeer float. (AN I know doesn't that just make you sick thinking about it.)  
"There is only one person I know who would order anything like that." Motoki said. "Usagi."  
"Hi Motoki." Usagi said as Motoki hugged her. Before she had left Tokyo she had come to think of Motoki as an older brother.  
"Naru said that you were back in town." Motoki said.  
"Yeah. I moved back. I got a job. So things are looking very well. But really don't give me what I ordered just a soda, I'm meeting my partners for dinner in a little while."  
"Sure." Motoki set a soda in front of Usagi "So have you been?"   
"Good. I just graduated NYU. I kinda miss New York. But Mom and Dad still live there. Sammy is in Arizona and going to ASU. Actually he is engaged…(In this story Sammy is about 20.) He is getting married next year. His fiancee is really nice." Usagi said.  
Usagi and Motoki talked for awhile longer. Suddenly though Usagi looked at her watch and jumped up "Sorry Motoki I have to go I am going to be late."  
Motoki shook his head, she may have changed her name, but somethings never change. Usagi quickly changed into a simple floor length sleeveless black dress she added a pair of long black gloves and she let down her hair. She had had it in a bun. Her hair a turned silver with blonde highlights and Usagi couldn't believe it when it had a year ago. It now reached the floor and she let if fall around her. Usagi knew the restaurant that they were to meet at and it was a extremely fancy one.  
  
Rei sat across from Mamoru waiting "Where is she? She is our new partner and she can't even make the first meeting on time. I can already tell that I wont be able to work with her." Rei fumed. Rei wore a long scarlet dress made much like the one Usagi wore and a long pair of scarlet gloves.   
Mamoru looked up and saw a beautiful woman come into the restaurant. He tore his eyes away from her and asked "What Rei?"  
"God how am I going to work with either of you?" She asked.  
Suddenly a voice interrupted their conversation "Your guest is here."  
Both looked up. "Oh my God." Was all the woman said before going deathly pale and passing out. The matri d (AN whatever) caught her before she could fall. "It couldn't be." Rei whispered.  
"Sir um should I call an ambulance?" He asked.  
Mamoru shook his head. "Um know we just surprised her that's all."  
"We can take her back to my place." Rei said.  
Mamoru picked Usagi up and carried her to his car and took the drivers seat. He saw Rei pull something out "You still carry that with you?" Mamoru asked.  
"I still don't leave the house without my communicator." Rei said and then into the communicator she said "Guys you there." He heard 3 rounds of startled yes' "Guys we found her. Meet us at the temple ASAP."  
  
Makoto sat down reading a book enjoying the silence of her house. Now that she ran a bakery out of her house she never seemed to find any peace. And she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the once familiar sound of her communicator. And her heart skipped a beat when she heard Rei say "Guys we found her."  
  
Ami sat in her room reading a text book. She was going to be a doctor and it was hard work, even for Ami. She really didn't need to be studying though, she had spent the last 4 hours studying the same thing. Ami let out a scream when she heard a soft beeping sound. Ami searched through the piles and found what was making the annoying noise "Guys are you there?"  
"I'm here."  
"Guys we found her."  
  
"Minako isn't that your communicator?" Artemis asked.  
"Your right it is." Minako said. Minako quickly pulled apart her room to find the communicator and found it in enough to hear Rei talk. And then she heard the words "Guys we found her." Her could only be one person, her as in their princess. Her as in the princess, to be more precise who had disappeared 8 years ago. 


	2. Old Aquaintances

"Where is she?" Minako sounded frantic as she reached Mamoru.  
"She is in Rei's room. But Minako wait a second. Rei and I scared the hell out of her back at that restaurant. We were the last people in the world she expected to see there. Why don't you just give her some time to come around?"  
"No. I have waited 8 years to see her I am not waiting any longer." Minako said pushing past Mamoru.  
The other inner senshi were already in the bedroom. An extremely pale faced Usagi sat on Rei's bed quietly glancing at the hands clasped in her lap. Rei, Makoto and Ami had their eyes glued on her.  
"Usagi-Chan. "Obviously Minako had been the only one to speak to Usagi because she looked up quickly.  
"Hello Minako-San." Usagi's voice was refined and quiet. It didn't sound like a young child anymore, and had lost any trace of a Japanese accent. Actually the Japanese words sounded foreign on Usagi's lips.  
"Where have you been Usagi-Chan? "Minako asked quickly shooting death glares at her friends.  
Usagi shrugged, "In America."  
"Well how have you been at least say something." Minako urged.  
"I really should get going." Usagi said standing up from the bed. She shot a look at Mamoru and Rei, I'll ask for a transfer, so we won't have to work together. Because we know how well that worked last time.  
"Usagi wait." Minako tried to put a hand out to stop Usagi. But it wasn't Minako who stopped her it was Usagi's cell phone ringing.  
"Hello. This is Serenity."  
The senshi all knew enough English to eaves drop on Usagi's conversation.  
"Hello Mom. What's wrong? Why are they there?" There was a long pause and a stricken look came to Usagi's face "Well did you take her to the doctor? No she wasn't sick when I left. Mom. Well I'll come home." An angry look was added to Usagi's nervous one "She needs me. I'm her-"Usagi must have realized who she was in the room with because she didn't finish her sentence "Put him on. I'll see what he thinks I should do." There was a pause, as the phone must have been passed around. "Hi baby. I don't know if I feel comfortable. Maybe we should scratch this whole idea. Maybe America is better. Maybe we shouldn't have decided to move back to Japan. I will talk to you when I get to the hotel OK? Yeah I have to take care of something here and then I will be going back. I love you too. Bye."  
"What was that all about?" Rei asked annoyed.  
"Nothing. But I really must be getting back to my hotel room. Um, it was nice to see you all again. And I will call Brumby first thing in the morning." The way Usagi said the words it was like she was speaking to old acquaintances, the group watched as Usagi walked into the night. 


	3. Haruka vs. Mamoru

"So have you guys seen her?" Makoto asked.  
Rei shook her head sadly stirring her tea. "She got transferred to another department, Brumby must really think she had talent. He won't usually switch assignments no matter what the case."  
"But you haven't even seen her once all month? " Ami asked.  
"All we see are her articles in the newspaper." Mamoru responded.  
"Yeah." Minako nodded "We have seen those also."  
"She writes really well." Ami noted.  
"Yeah who would have thought. Odango actually good at something school related." Rei joked.  
"Isn't that her now?" Makoto asked as Usagi walked into the Crown.  
"Yeah it is." Minako said making a move to stand up.  
"Wait. Let's just see what she is doing."  
Usagi walked to Motoki and greeted him. "I'm meeting someone here but until then I think I will sit at the counter."  
"Can I get you something while you wait?" Motoki asked.  
"Yeah. Can I get a diet coke please?"  
"Coming right up."  
Before Motoki could even come back with her drink Usagi let out a squeal and rushed towards a man with long black hair holding onto identical children's hands. He let both go before taking Usagi into his arms and swinging her around and kissing her lightly.  
"Who is that?" Were the words the group heard a stunned Mamoru ask.  
  
"You found it all right?" Usagi asked as the man placed her back down on her feet.  
"Yeah. No problem."  
  
"He looks really familiar." Minako commented.  
Ami, Makoto and Rei nodded, "Yeah but I can't place him." Makoto said thoughtfully.  
  
"Come on there is someone I want you to meet." Usagi hugging both children tightly and kissing them. Then the four walked towards the counter where Motoki was setting Usagi's diet coke. "Motoki-kun I would like you to meet my husband Kou Seiya. Seiya this is a very good friend of mine Motoki." The two men shook hands and Usagi continued her introductions and these are my twin daughters "Laticia and Madelyn."   
Motoki knelt down in front of the children "Well if your anything like your mother I believe you would like some ice cream wouldn't you?"  
The children turned questioning looks towards their mother, "Sorry Motoki-Kun they don't speak Japanese." Usagi responded with a smile, "I don't know if they will want ice cream or not. But I will ask them." Usagi spoke to the toddlers both shook their head and responded. "Could you get them a cup of soup. And some milk for them please."  
They don't like ice cream?" Motoki asked stunned.  
Usagi shook her head, "Nope. Honestly I have actually grown out of it too."  
"I honestly never thought I would hear that." Motoki said with a chuckle "But I will place the order."  
Usagi led her family to a booth "So how was the flight?"  
Seiya gazed towards the heavens; "Ticia took up both seats she kept taking up my side!" Madelyn exclaimed.  
Well Maddie kept turning up the music to loud on her radio!" Laticia added.  
"Did not!" Madelyn came to her own defense quickly.  
"Did too!" Laticia shot back.  
"Would you to stop?" Usagi asked quietly. Both girls shut up and looked at their hands clasped in there laps "Now apologize."  
"Sorry 'Ticia."  
"Sorry Maddie." Both girls apologized and the 4-year-olds hugged.  
"How do you do that?" Seiya wondered.  
"Cause Mommy is the boss." Laticia replied.  
"Says who?" Seiya asked.  
"Uncle Sammy and Aunt 'Ruka." Maddie stating solemnly.  
Usagi shot an amused look at her husband, and Seiya threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"I know who that is." Minako said as the door jingled as someone else came into the arcade.  
"Yeah."   
"It's Seiya of the Outer Lights." Makoto stated.  
"Think we should go over?" Rei asked.  
  
"Maddie how are you feeling baby?" Usagi asked.  
"Fine." Madelyn stated brushing her dark bangs away from her face.  
"She doesn't throw up anymore!" Laticia stated.  
"Laticia was that really proper table manners?" Usagi asked trying to suppress a smile.  
The dark haired girl shook her head, "But it's the truth and you say I should tell the truth all the time!"  
"Aunt Haruka! Aunt Michiru! Aunt Hotaru! Aunt Setsuna!" Madelyn cut in jumping out of her seat.  
"Uncle Taiki! Uncle Yaten!" Laticia said following her sister's lead.  
"What in the world are you 6 doing here?" Usagi asked jumping out of her own seat. And hugging the 4 women and 2 men in a surprised greeting.  
"We flew in with them." The tall blonde, who looked like a man replied.  
"How come nobody told me you guys were coming in?" Usagi asked.  
"We wanted it to be a surprised." Michiru replied.  
"Well it's a nice one." Usagi replied.  
"How long do you predict it will be before we have thousands of screaming fans surrounding us?" Yaten asked his brother.  
"Not long." Taiki replied, "But then again nobody had recognized Seiya yet."  
"Maybe we aren't as popular in Japan as we are in America?" Hotaru suggested.  
The group exchanged looks and then shook their heads, "No way."  
Usagi turned, she could feel someone watching her intently, and her blue eyes met violet ones. Usagi's and Rei's eyes locked for a moment. And the Usagi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned her attention from her past to the present.  
  
"You guys we screwed up." Rei stated with a sigh turning back towards the group. "Usagi isn't part of us anymore. We lost her and it's our fault."  
The girls sighed but Mamoru didn't make a sound.  
  
"Mama." Madelyn tugged on Usagi's jacket.  
"What is it Maddie?" Usagi asked turning her attention to her daughters.  
"When are we going home?" Maddie asked.  
"We will be going back to the apartment in a little bit. After you finish your soup and milk."  
"But when are we going back to the house?" Laticia asked setting her spoon down.  
"Laticia, Maddie I thought we explained this to you?" Usagi asked, brushing her hair over her shoulder.  
"What's up Serenity?" Seiya asked breaking away from his conversation with his brothers and other band members and placing his arms around his wife's waist.  
"The girls don't understand that we won't be returning to the states any time soon."  
"I want to go home." Laticia started to tear up just as Maddie said the words.  
"I wanna go back to the house!" Laticia cried.  
"We'll start looking for a new house soon." Usagi attempted to amend with her daughters.  
"It's not the same!" Laticia cried running out of the arcade.  
"I wanna go home." Maddie added stomping away.  
Usagi and Seiya took off after Laticia who was already half way down the street.  
Instead of following her parents and sister Maddie walked to a corner and sat down crying.  
  
"I'm going over." Mamoru said standing up.  
"Mamoru-San should you really?" Ami asked, "she doesn't know you. She probably doesn't even speak Japanese."  
"Good thing I'm bilingual." Mamoru responded walked towards the crying girl.  
"Hello are you OK?" Mamoru asked kneeling in front of Maddie.  
Maddie looked up at Mamoru with a pair of very familiar eyes and then shrank away. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Can I help you with anything."  
"Leave her alone." The commanding voice made Mamoru turn around, he was faced with a tall blonde man with a aqua haired woman behind him. Maddie jumped up and hurried to the woman, whimpering.   
"I was just trying to see what was wrong with her." Mamoru said straightening up.  
"Well leave her alone she doesn't need your help. And she doesn't talk to strangers anyway." The man's cold green eyes stared into Mamoru's blue ones.  
"I'm a friend of her mothers." Mamoru started.  
"You're not a friend of her mother's."  
"How the hell would you know? You only just met me. And who the hell are you?" Mamoru asked angrily.  
"I know because I am one of Usagi's best friend, and her most loyal guard, unlike some people." The man shot a look at the table of inner senshi, but turned his attention back at Mamoru. "My names Tennoh Haruka, and I want you to stay the hell away from my godchildren, and Serenity."  
  
"Mamoru is fighting with Haruka of the Outer Lights." Rei said curiously looking towards the fighting group.  
Minako sighed, "Yeah if only she was a guy…"  
Rei sighed in frustration, "Minako you are missing the point, Mamoru is fighting with her. Why?"  
"If you want to know so much why don't you go ask?" Minako asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"She doesn't need you anymore. The princess has all the protection that she will ever need, and she doesn't need your protection anymore. So get over it and more on with your life. Tell her inner senshi to move on too, she doesn't need them either." Haruka spat.  
Mamoru was seeing red as he stalked back to the table. 


	4. Musing, A party, and Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 4  
"What was that all about?" Yaten asked when Haruka returned with Maddie in her arms.  
"Nothing just some jerk." Haruka responded nonchalantly.  
"More like you being way to over protective of your god daughter." Seiya responded with a laugh.  
"Where's Usagi and Laticia?" Haruka asked ignoring Seiya's banter.  
"She went back to the hotel with Laticia, she was pretty upset. We should probably all head back. It's been a long flight and I know a certain 4-year-old needs to go to bed."  
"But Daddy it's still light out!" Maddie pouted.  
"That's true, Maddie." Seiya said taking his daughter from Haruka, "But back in America it's like way past your bed time."  
"But it isn't here I think I should stay up." Maddie said firmly.  
"We will see what your mother has to say about that." Seiya responded as her and the rest of the group left the arcade.  
  
"We need 3 more hotel rooms please." Haruka said when they arrived at the hotel that Serenity had chosen to stay at.  
"I always knew Serenity knew how to pick hotels." Hotaru said looking around at the large lobby.   
Every laughed at the 18-year-olds comment. "Well Serenity said that they were really nice. 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. More like an apartment really than hotels." Seiya added. "You guys all have rooms close to us come on."  
  
"How are you holding up?" Seiya asked rubbing Serenity's shoulders, trying to work the tension out, Seiya knew just from Serenity's shoulders that she was more stressed than she had ever been.  
"Mmm, that feels good. I don't know. I mean I thought things would be less stressful when I didn't have to work with Mamoru and Rei, but now it's like I'm paranoid wherever I go that I will run into them. I mean who practically grew up together, and we all for the most part still like to hang out at the places we did when we were 14. Like the arcade today. I should have told you to meet me at the hotel or something."  
"Are you ashamed that we got married?" Seiya asked softly. "That we had Maddie and Laticia?"  
Serenity whipped around, "Seiya how could you say anything like that?"  
"It's just a question Serenity. A question I want an honest answer to."  
"Kami-Sama no Seiya. You and Maddie and Laticia mean more to me than anything. It's just, I don't even know how to explain it."  
"You never did tell me why you and your inner court split." Seiya spoke quietly.  
Serenity sighed, "I know. And I don't mean to lock you out. It's just that I don't like thinking about let alone talking about it you know. There were mistakes on everyone's parts. Mamoru and I broke up, you know that. I was upset, and it just got bad. I was upset about that, and I was fighting with Rei more than ever, the other girls though to. Ami would try to help me with my homework, and I would bite her head off. Makoto would try to defend me at school from bullies or whatever and then it was her fault that I was mad at the world. And Minako just always seemed to be in a good mood. My Dad had meanwhile gotten a job offer in New York, but he wasn't going to take it at first, he didn't want to uproot the whole family. But my parents saw how poorly my grades were doing, and I was either screaming or crying and they just couldn't take anymore. So they decided that my dad would take the job offer and we would move to New York. For some reason, whatever it was I was happy in New York. No body knew me there I could be whoever I wanted to be, I didn't have to be ditzy, stupid, whiny Usagi, or Sailor Moon. And without all of all of those pressures I was doing great, I graduated valedictorian, well I mean you know, you were there."  
"Oh Sere, I never realized what it must have been like for you before you came to New York." Seiya wrapped his arms around his wife and held her while she calmed her.  
  
"Their married." Rei stated watching Mamoru pace the temple.  
"You don't know that for a fact." Ami stated.  
"Oh really?" Rei asked arching an eyebrow, "Where the hell do you think those kids came from? The stork? Ami-Chan you're a doctor."  
"That still doesn't mean their married. People have children without being married all the time." Makoto added.  
"You guys this is Usagi-Chan we are talking about! The wedding queen. Do you think she would ever have kids without getting married? And don't forget her father, he would flip if she wasn't married and having a baby." Rei through up her hands in exasperation. "Minako-Chan you are the senshi of love, what do you think? You have said a word all night."  
Everyone turned their eyes towards Minako who was deep in thought. "I think," Minako's words were slow and thoughtful. "I think they are married."  
A sigh went around the room and Mamoru dropped into a chair, "So what do we do now?" He asked  
"Do? Mamoru-San there is nothing left to do. She's married, she's been married, she has children. There's nothing left to do." Rei said bitterly.  
  
"Are all the decorations up?" Usagi asked when Seiya came into their bedroom in December.  
"All the decorations are up." Seiya replied brushing his lips gently against Usagi's. "Are you sure you are up to this? And up to having the kids at the party? And you know Mamoru and Rei will be here. It is a company party after all."  
"Seiya-kun it's the night of the party, I don't think there is much of a choice. And yes I am up to this, I'm not a china doll you know. The girls are good, you know they will stay out of trouble, besides Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru are here too, someone will keep their eye on them. You know Haruka she is like a grizzly bear mother protecting her cubs."  
"I believe you act much the same way." Seiya replied. "You look beautiful you know."   
Usagi blushed as she stood up, glancing in the mirror she took Seiya's hand. Usagi wore a two piece dress, the spaghetti strap shirt was silver and black, and the skirt was black, the whole outfit clung to Usagi's trim figure.  
  
"Kou-San the house you have here is beautiful." Christy Carter, Serenity's boss' wife, gushed.  
"It's Serenity." Usagi smiled, "But thank you very much. I live here with my close friends so we needed a spacious house."  
"It was great that you offered to have the party here." Ryan Carter added.  
"It's no problem Carter-San." Usagi blushed.  
"Really Serenity…" Ryan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because his cell phone rang. After muttering a few words Ryan hung up the phone and then said, "It's snowing in Africa."  
"Snow in Africa?" Haruka exclaimed incredulously as she, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna walked up. "That's impossible."  
"That's what my sources say." Ryan replied stunned.  
Serenity caught the look that was exchanged between Michiru and Haruka and wasn't surprised when they politely excused themselves.  
  
"Something's up." Michiru said when they were securely in an unoccupied corner of the living room.  
"The winds are shifting."  
Michiru nodded, "The water has been unsettled as of late. But it was like a wave crashing when they said that about Africa."  
"Do you think we can get Setsuna to tell us what's going on?" Haruka asked.  
"You've known Setsuna long enough to know that she isn't going to say a word." Michiru replied.  
  
"Kami-Sama this weather is terrible." Usagi muttered stomping her icy boots on the mat in the kitchen.  
"It is terrible weather." Setsuna agreed, "Would you like to join me in a cup of tea?"  
"A cup of tea sounds great right now." Usagi said gratefully, "It's the middle of July shouldn't I be complaining about it being to hot?"  
"Princess would you please sit down."  
Setsuna's voice sounded really sad when she said the words and Usagi sat slowly into her chair, "Setsuna-San what's going on? Something's wrong isn't it?"  
Setsuna nodded, "I'm afraid so."  
"What's going on?" Usagi asked fear gripping her heart.  
"You know on the moon kingdom you were going to marry Endymion."  
"That's right." Usagi nodded, "But I married Seiya, didn't that change things?"  
"I thought it did." Setsuna said slowly.  
"What do you mean you thought so?" Usagi asked.  
"The cold weather only leads to one thing I can think of, the world, it's ending."  
"What!?" Usagi exclaimed, "What does that mean Setsuna? The world just doesn't end!"  
"The world is freezing over. And if you don't do something to stop it everybody, even the senshi, are going to go die. The earth will no longer be able to sustain life."  
Usagi bowed her head quietly forcing the tears away, "I believe you know what it is I am supposed to do, don't you?"  
"I'm afraid you won't like it very much." Setsuna responded, never in her life had Usagi seen Setsuna dance around a subject so much.  
"Setsuna just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." Usagi said quietly.  
"You have to start Crystal Tokyo."  
"Fine." Usagi sighed, "I thought senshi business was behind me, but if I still have to run the world then I will do it, if it will save the world."  
"I don't think you understand me." Setsuna responded, "There's only one way to start Crystal Tokyo."  
Usagi, finally catching on, dropped the tea cup she was holding, upon impact on the kitchen tile it shattered into a million pieces.  
"Dammit all to hell." Usagi muttered jumping up to grab a towel.  
Setsuna didn't say anything as she watched Usagi slowly and carefully mop up the spilled tea and pick up the glass shards.  
"Princess…" Setsuna started but found that for the first time ever she was unable to think of something to say.  
"I have to marry Mamoru don't I?" Usagi asked, she still sat on her knees and her hair shielded her face from Setsuna's view.  
"Yes, Princess." Setsuna responded, "That's the only way."  
"All right then. I'll take care of everything." Usagi said standing up.  
"There's one more thing." Setsuna added.  
"There always is." Usagi said dryly.  
"The girls can't go with you when you start Crystal Tokyo." Setsuna's words were almost inaudible.  
Usagi licked her lips, nodded and walked out of the room. 


	5. Leaving Japan a Painful Goodbye and Retu...

Usagi reread the directions, looked at the numbers on the apartment door and pushed the buzzer.  
"Usako…" Mamoru was obviously stunned to see Usagi at his door.  
"Can I come in?" Usagi asked.  
"Of course, come in." Mamoru stepped out of the way to let Usagi pass.  
"I'm sorry to pop in like this. But I had to talk to you." Usagi insisted.  
"It is a surprise." Mamoru admitted, "But definitely a good one. "So what can I do for you? You wouldn't just stop by if it was nothing."  
"I'm leaving Seiya. I want us to get married. I made a mistake in marrying Seiya. And the last couple months since I first got here I have been fighting the urge to leave him. And I can't fight it anymore." Usagi's words sounded hollow to her ears but obviously they sounded convincing to Mamoru's.  
Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and swung her around kissing her, "We are getting married! We have to tell everybody!"  
"I have to explain it to my girls first." Usagi responded forcing out a cheerful laugh.  
"Of course. Um who's going to get custody of them?" Mamoru asked.  
"Seiya." Usagi replied, "I have to go back."  
"So soon?" Mamoru asked.  
"The girls need to get ready for bed and they wont go to bed if I am not there."  
"Of course, they need their mama for as long as they have her."  
  
When Usagi was in her car she let herself break down, it took half an hour to regain the strength and composure enough to drive.  
  
"You're late Mommy." Laticia stated when Usagi walked in the door.  
"Yeah Daddy was about to make up go to bed without a goodnight kiss." Maddie added.  
"Well I'm here now, let's get you two tucked into bed." Usagi stated.  
"Is something wrong Mommy?" Both girls asked at the same time.  
"Why would anything be wrong darlings?" Usagi asked putting on her cheerful front, "Mommy's just tired, that's all. So we need to get you two to bed so I can get to bed too."  
"OK Mommy." Both girls agreed.  
  
"Long day?" Seiya asked rubbing Usagi's back as she sat down at her vanity.  
"Yeah. Seiya we have to talk." Usagi stated.  
"The worst sentence in the English, or in this case Japanese, language." Seiya joked, "So what's up baby?"  
"I want a divorce." Usagi stated calmly.  
"What?" Seiya asked as the blood fled his face, and he looked like he had been stabbed.  
"I want a divorce." Usagi stated again trying to keep her voice as calm as before.  
Seiya's mouth moved but no words came out, Usagi could feel Seiya's eyes searching her own looking straight into her soul.  
  
"Have you seen Serenity I need to give her the shopping list." Michiru said sticking her head into Setsuna's office.  
"I wouldn't talk to her just yet." Setsuna said softly.  
"What's happening?" Michiru asked, "Something's happening I can feel it."  
"Serenity's asking Seiya for a divorce."   
"What?" Michiru asked stunned.  
And Setsuna quietly explained what she had told Usagi earlier that day.  
"Oh poor poor Serenity. She loves Seiya and those children more than life itself. I don't think she ever felt so much even for Mamoru-San."  
Setsuna shook her head, "I don't think so either."  
  
"No you don't." Seiya said shaking his head. "I don't know what you think you're doing but you don't want a divorce."  
Usagi looked away, "Yes, Seiya I do want a divorce."  
"No, you don't. Serenity what's going on?" Seiya asked quickly.  
"Oh Seiya." Usagi cried fall into Seiya's embraced.  
"Serenity what's going on?" Seiya asked quickly.  
"Oh Seiya." Usagi cried fall into Seiya's embraced.  
"Serenity what's going on?" Seiya repeated.  
After Usagi explained Seiya asked, "Are you sure? Is Setsuna sure?"  
"You know Setsuna's always sure about everything."  
Seiya took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right. You have to do whatever you can to save the world."  
Usagi took Seiya's hands and stepped back at arms length, and looked into Seiya's eyes, "You know I love you more than anything. But I have to save the world again."  
Seiya dipped his head down and kissed Usagi passionately.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" Laticia asked rubbing her eyes as she stepped into the kitchen.  
Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka exchanged knowledgeable looks, "They are still in bed honey." Michiru responded.  
"Can we go get them up?" Maddie asked joining her sister.  
"Let them sleep." Haruka ordered gently.  
"What's for breakfast Aunt Setsuna?" Laticia inquired.  
"I think we are going to go to breakfast later." Michiru said shooting a sorrowful look at the other adults.  
"Goodie!" The girls clapped.  
"Mommy where are we going?" Laticia asked the instant Seiya and Usagi walked into the kitchen, Usagi had a duffel bag, and a suitcase in one hand, and Seiya had two suitcases in his hands.  
Usagi bit her lip and knelt down in front of Maddie and Laticia, tears rolled down her cheeks and she had to fight against the lump in her throat as she spoke, "You're going back home. To New York."  
"Yeah!" Maddie and Laticia clapped.  
"Are we going to live in the same house?" Maddie asked.  
"I don't know, I'm sure you and your daddy will be happy wherever it is that you live." Usagi pulled her daughter's into her arms in a tight hug.  
But Maddie pulled away, "How long will it be before we see you again Mommy?"  
Usagi took several ragged breaths, "I'm not going back to New York babies."   
"What do you mean Mommy?" Laticia asked cocking her head slightly to the side.  
"Mommy has some things that she needs to take care of here."  
"How come you never ride the plane with us?" Maddie asked.  
"Is it because we are to annoying?" Laticia asked tearing up.  
"No, that's not why." Usagi said finding it harder than she ever would have thought to have this conversation with her daughters.  
"So then when are you going to New York?" Maddie asked.  
"I'm not Maddie." Usagi responded.  
"So when are we coming back to Japan?" Laticia asked, it was obvious the twins were confused.  
"You aren't coming back to Japan."  
"Then when are we going to see you?" Laticia asked tears filling her eyes.  
"You aren't." Usagi replied sobbing.  
"Don't you love us anymore?" Maddie asked her own eyes flooding her eyes.  
"I will always love you." Usagi stressed, "But when you are an adult you have to do things that you don't want to. But remember that I will always love you two, OK?"  
  
Usagi was crying when half an hour later she slammed shut the trunk of her car, it had begun to drizzle and Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Seiya stood holding Laticia and Maddie.  
Usagi sniffed, touched her hand to her lips and blew a kiss towards her family. The 4 adults looked sad and Usagi could no longer see her twin daughter's faces, they had buried their tears stained faces into Seiya's shoulder.   
  
Usagi had fixed her make-up and calmed her ragged breath by the time she pulled into Mamoru's apartment.  
Usagi knocked on his door and when he pulled open the door he took Usagi into his arms and swung her around.  
"I can't believe you came back to me." Mamoru murmured into Usagi's hair, and when Usagi broke down into tears he took them for tears of joy instead of sadness.  
  
Epilogue  
"It's a girl!" Ami announced.  
"A girl!" Mamoru exclaimed.  
"A girl." Usagi murmured.  
"Here you go." Ami said cheerfully laying a baby wrapped in a pink blanket in Usagi's arms.  
Usagi's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the baby with crimson colored eyes and pink colored curly tufts of hair. Usagi slightly recalled a cousin and an aunt of Seiya's at their wedding, both had long pink hair and crimson eyes that dominated their faces.  
"I'm a father." Mamoru exclaimed.  
Usagi remained quiet, she couldn't tell her husband that he wasn't the father of baby Chibi-Usa, this was to be Usagi's secret. The daughter of the one man Usagi truly loved. 


End file.
